Gebruikersblog:Helderklauw/De reis van Stroom
' De reis van Stroom' Stam der Waterstromen Heler en Stamhoofd: ''' Maan die hemel verlicht '''Prooijagers: Stroom waar sterren glinsteren Schaduw in maanlicht Steen waar zon op schijnt Wolk van duizend sterren Mist die om bergtoppen hangt Nevel die alles omhult Regen die uit hemel valt Rivier waar vissen zwemmen Water dat door rivier stroomt Grotwachten: Kei waar maan op schijnt Hemel waar wolken drijven Berg met hoge toppen Bloem met felle kleuren Struik met groene knoppen Bliksem die door hemel flitst Klauw van sluipende bergleeuw Rots van steen “Kom, Stroom, we moeten verder!” Chagrijnig snauwde Steen naar Stroom. “Jaja, ik kom al!” riep Stroom. Ze rende de grot uit en voegde zich bij de andere prooijagers. Steen keek haar boos aan. “Je bent laat,” zei hij. Stroom zuchtte. “Sorry hoor,” zei ze geërgerd. “Hey, laat haar toch!” schoot Schaduw haar te hulp. Woest schoot de kop van Steen opzij naar Schaduw. “Bedankt, maar ik kan het wel alleen. Hij is gewoon een chagrijnige oude rat!” murmelde Stroom naar Schaduw. Schaduw gaf haar een nauwelijks merkbaar knikje en liep terug. “Die ellendige grotwacht,” hoorde Stroom hem mompelen tegen Wolk. Die onderdrukte een lach en samen liepen Wolk en Schaduw verder. Stroom voelde een steek van jaloezie. Schaduw was zo lief, leuk, grappig. Ze wist zeker dat ze hem heel erg leuk vond. Maar wat als hij haar niet leuk vond? “He, nou moeten we echt gaan hoor. Steen, stel je niet aan en Stroom, volgende keer wat eerder komen!” riep Mist. “Oke,” zei Stroom. Ze liep naar Schaduw. "Wat een gedoe om niks," mompelde ze. Schaduw knikte. Samen liepen ze een richel op. "Kijk!" ademde Schaduw. Pal voor hen kroop er een klein muisje uit een struik. Schaduw wachtte even. Zenuwachtig keek Stroom op naar de lucht. Een schaduw cirkelde boven hen. Plotseling dook er een valk naar beneden. Schaduw sprong er boven op en Stroom zette haar tanden in de nek. Tevreden nam Schaduw het nog warme lijfje mee naar een holte. Daar krabde hij er wat bladeren over. Stroom en Schaduw liepen naar een andere richel. "Ik ruik een konijn!" fluisterde Stroom enthousiast. Schaduw knikte. Ze zakte in de jachthouding. De struik trilde, en er kwam een konijntje uit met een snuffelend neusje. Te laat besefte hij dat er twee hongerige katten bij hem zaten, en hij probeerde te vluchten maar Schaduw zat al op zijn nek. Toen schoot er nog een konijn uit de struik. Stroom stortte zich er bovenop. "Zullen we teruggaan?" vroeg Stroom. Schaduw knikte. Hij haalde zijn valk op en samen namen ze de konijnen en de valk mee terug naar de grot. Daar bleek er al een aardig stapeltje prooi verzameld te zijn, en toen iedereen terug was gingen ze eten. "Wil jij met mij delen?" vroeg Mist. Stroom knikte. Mist was haar beste vriendin. Na het eten verkondigde Maan dat ze naar de Grot der Puntige Stenen gingen. Daar verzamelden ze zich rond de poel die zich daar had gevormd. Stroom hoorde gefluister van stemmen, iets wat ze nooit eerder had gehoord. Ze fronste. Wat zou dat betekenen? Stroom schudde haar kop, en probeerde zo de gedachten uit haar hoofd te verdrijven. Ze hoorde Maan praten, en ze concentreerde zich op haar stem. "De Tijd van het Neerstortende Water komt eraan. Er zal weer veel voedsel zijn, maar de Stam van de Eeuwige Jacht waarschuwt dat we katten gaan verliezen deze Tijd." Geschokt gemauw vulde de grot. Katten verliezen! Dat is vreselijk! dacht Stroom. Toen hoorde ze de stemmen weer. "Kom, Stroom. Kom straks! We hebben je nodig..." Wat? dacht Stroom. Ze snapte er niks meer van. Maan vertelde dat ze weer terug gingen naar de Grot. Alle katten liepen weg, maar Stroom bleef nog even achter. "Kom je, Stroom?" vroeg Mist. Stroom knikte, en rende achter haar aan. Die nacht, toen alle katten sliepen, lag Stroom met open ogen naar de waterval te staren. Ze kon niet slapen. Toen hoorde ze de stemmen weer, en besloot ze naar de Grot der Puntige Stenen te gaan. Ze stond op en sloop de grot uit, op naar de Grot der Puntige Stenen. Het gefluister zwol aan. "Kom, Stroom! Kom!" Ze stapte de Grot der Puntige Stenen binnen en liep voorzichtig naar de poel. "H-Hallo?" Met haar groene ogen wijd opengesperd keek ze in de poel. Waar ze verwachtte zichzelf weerspiegeld te zien, zag ze een mooie zwart-bruine poes en een sterke zwarte kater. Haar ouders! Haar moeder was bij haar geboorte gestorven, en haar vader was tijdens de jacht van de klif gevallen, doordat een valk hem aanviel. "Vader! Moeder! Wat doen jullie hier?" riep Stroom uit. Verbazing en blijdschap golfde door haar lichaam. "Ssst! Liefje, je moet zachtjes doen!" De stem van haar moeder klonk zacht, maar toch dwingend. Stroom knikte, en vervolgde zachter: "Wat doen jullie hier? Waarom wilde de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht mij spreken?" "We komen je waarschuwen. De Clans die ons ooit verlosten van Scherptand, die legende ken je wel, worden bedreigd door een groot probleem. Je moet ze helpen!" "Stroom?" Schaduws stem galmde door de Grot der Puntige Stenen. "Wat doe jij hier?!" riep Stroom uit. "Wat doe jíj hier?" vroeg Schaduw. "Met wie praat je daar?" Geschrokken keek Stroom hem aan. Wat moest ze hier op antwoorden? "Ik, uh, ik... Jij... Zij... Ik was, uhh," stootte Stroom uit. "Jaja, zeg het maar gewoon!" commandeerde Schaduw, hoewel Stroom een lachje in zijn stem hoorde. "Ik sprak met de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht!" riep Stroom. Meteen sloeg ze haar staart over haar mond. "Wat? Wat is er dan?" Schaduw's interesse was gewekt. "Ze zeggen dat de katten die ons ooit gered hebben van Scherptand, in gevaar zijn. Ik moet ze waarschuwen!" Stroom zwaaide met haar staart. Schaduw hield zijn kop scheef. "Ik ga mee!" besloot hij. "Schaduw, nee! Ik weet niet hoe gevaarlijk de reis is, en ik wil niet dat jou iets overkomt!" Stroom sprong op hem af. "Alsjeblieft, blijf hier," fluisterde ze. Schaduw staarde haar aan, een koppige blik in zijn ogen. Langzaam knikte hij. "Oke. Wanneer moet je weg?" vroeg hij. Stroom antwoordde. "Nu." Schaduws felgroene ogen gingen wijd open. "Nu?! Maar, maar je hebt nauwelijks tijd om je voor te bereiden!" Stroom zuchtte. "Weet ik. Schaduw, ik hou heel veel van je maar ik moet gaan. Misschien ontmoeten we elkaar ooit nog eens." Met die woorden draaide ze zich om en sprong weg. "Oh, maar we zullen elkaar weer ontmoeten. Misschien sneller dan je denkt." Schaduw keek in de richting waar Stroom is verdwenen. Zodra hij haar niet meer kon zien, sloop hij de rotsen op. Hij keek nog een keer naar de grot waar zijn zus en broers sliepen, waar zijn moeder en vader sliepen, waar zijn vrienden sliepen. Maar hij schudde het verdrietige gevoel van hem af, en zijn groene ogen gloeiden op, en toen verdween hij in de duisternis. Stroom rende door het bos. Ze ontweek struiken en takken, en sprong over rotsen heen. Ze voelde zich geweldig! De wind suisde om haar oren, en de zachte aarde onder haar poten veerde mee. Na een tijdje rennen begonnen haar poten moe te worden. Ze begon zachter te rennen, en uiteindelijk wandelde ze op haar gemak door het bos. Plotseling hoorde ze links van haar een geluidje. Ze keek om en zag een konijn hard wegrennen. Ze sprong op, maar besefte dat het konijn al te ver weg was om te vangen. Ze had nog niet bepaald honger, maar ze moest haar krachten sparen. Stroom keek om. Waar moest ze eigenlijk heen? Ze was maar gewoon gaan rennen, maar ze had geen idee waar ze heen moest. Plotseling voelde ze zich bekeken. Ze draaide zich om, maar er stond niemand. Stroom schudde haar kop, en besloot maar in de richting van de maan te gaan. Ze wandelde tussen de struiken door, tot ze een ekster zag zitten, op de tak van een boom. Het dier keek haar spottend aan. "Ja, lach maar!" riep ze. De ekster hield zijn kop schuin en stootte een kwetterend geschater uit. Stroom rolde haar blauw-groene ogen en draaide de vogel haar rug toe. Ze zwiepte haar staart en vertrok weer, richting de maan. Tegen de tijd dat de zon op kwam, kreeg Stroom honger. Alsof geroepen, verscheen er een bruin konijn, een paar vossenlengtes voor haar bij een struik. Stroom schoot overeind en dook op hem af. Geschrokken sprintte het konijn weg. Stroom zette de achtervolging in en stoof achter hem aan, onder de struik door, langs de boom. Plotseling dook het konijn weg in een gat in de grond, en Stroom, die te hard ging om te stoppen, gleed voorbij het gat, zo van een afgrond. Haar gil galmde in haar oren terwijl ze naar beneden gleed. Met een harde smak viel ze op haar zij. Snel krabbelde ze overeind en schudde het stof uit haar vacht. Gelukkig heb ik niks gebroken, dacht ze. Totdat dreigend, laag gegrom haar deed verstijven. Schaduw dook weg onder een struik, zijn vacht camoufleerde hem goed. Zijn ogen versmalden, zijn schouders zakten weg onder hem en met een grote sprong belandde hij op de rug van een muis, dat kortgeleden nog op een hazelnootje zat te knabbelen. Tevreden nam Schaduw een hap. Nadat hij gauw zijn prooi op had gegeten, schudde hij zijn kop even gauw en stond hij op. Als hij haar bij wilde houden moest hij snel zijn. Haar geurspoor vervaagde gauw. Hij rende over een open plek, tot hij besefte dat haar geurspoor naar links ging. Ze was achter een konijn aangegaan, hij kon het ruiken. Met zijn neus dicht bij de grond, draafde hij onder een struik door, langs een boom. Op dat moment hoorde hij een harde gil. Stroom! Hij stoof ervandoor, en stopte bij een afgrond. Onder hem stond Stroom, met tegenover haar drie magere, gerafelde vossen. Stroom deinsde achteruit. De vossen keken haar aan, haat in hun ogen. Ze stonden op een rij, een dunne vos met een doffe vacht en een litteken over zijn snuit stond links van haar. Aan de rechterkant stond een kleine vos met een vacht waar plukken haar misten, en een gescheurd oor. In het midden stond de grootste vos die ze ooit had gezien, met een groot litteken bij zijn oog, en een oud litteken op zijn schouder. Hij likte zijn puntige tanden, terwijl hij haar aanstaarde. Stroom schuifelde steeds verder achteruit totdat ze met haar rug tegen de wand stond. Ze kon geen kant meer op. Net toen de grootste vos naar voren schoot om haar aan te vallen, stortte er iets op zijn kop. De vos jankte en zwenkte zijn kop heen en weer, en deinsde terug. Een laag gesis klonk en Stroom besefte dat de zwarte pels bij haar vriend, Schaduw hoorde. Hij was haar gevolgd! Ze richtte haar aandacht weer op haar kleine vossenvriend, die met happende kaken op haar af kwam. Stroom krijste en sloeg met haar nagels op zijn neus. De vos jankte kort en schudde zijn kop, voordat hij weer opnieuw op haar af kwam. Stroom sprong opzij en kraste haar nagels over zijn zij, en beet gauw in zijn staart. De vos krijste en probeerde in haar voorpoot te bijten. Stroom gilde toen zijn tanden haar poot schampten, maar het was niet diep genoeg om het te laten bloeden. Woedend haalde Stroom uit, haalde haar nagels over zijn kop, en wist zijn oog te raken. Met een schrille kreet sprong de vos weg en verdween tussen de bosjes. Hijgend keek Stroom om naar Schaduw, die op dat moment zijn tanden in de staart van de dunne vos had geslagen. Stroom keek om zich heen, maar zag de grootste vos nergens meer. Ze sprong op de vos af en beet in zijn achterpoot, terwijl Schaduw de flank van de vos bewerkte. Keffend sloeg de laatste vos op de vlucht. Hijgend keken de twee katten hem na. "Te gevaarlijk, zei je?" herhaalde Schaduw haar woorden in een hoog toontje. "Hou je mond," lachte Stroom. "Nu ik er toch ben, zullen we samen reizen?" stelde Schaduw lachend voor. "Vooruit dan maar. Omdat je me net gered hebt," stemde Stroom in. Samen vertrokken ze richting de maan. Schaduw zuchtte. Ze waren nu al drie zonsondergangen onderweg en waren nog steeds niet aangekomen bij de Clans. Plotseling stond hij stil. Voor hem stond een houten paal, met een ijzeren draad waaraan ijzeren stekels vast waren gemaakt. "Wat is dat?" echode Stroom zijn gedachten. "Geen idee," antwoorde Schaduw. "Het is vast een tweepoot-ding." Hij snuffelde eraan en glipte er toen onderdoor. Hij wachtte even op Stroom, en liep vervolgens verder. Om hen heen was gras, net een soort heide. Plotseling begon de grond te trillen. Schaduw deed een stap terug, oren plat tegen zijn kop."Wat gebeurt er?" riep hij. Stroom gaf geen antwoord. Schaduw keek om en zag een schaduw opdoemen uit de mist. Het was een reusachtig wezen! Achter het rare dier kwamen er nog een aantal aan. Ze gingen hard en kwamen recht op hen af. "Ren! Ren!" krijste Stroom. Schaduw stoof weg. De dieren galoppeerden achter de twee katten aan. Schaduw zag weer een paal met zo'n ijzeren draad en riep naar Stroom: "Daar! Eronderdoor!" Hij schoot langs de paal, het bos in. Stroom volgde hem op de hielen. Schaduw rende tussen de bomen door, zwenkend van links naar rechts, tot hij een doorgang zag tussen doornstruiken. Daar zouden de beesten hen vast niet meer kunnen volgen! Hij schoot tussen de doornstruiken door, Stroom achter hem aan. Stroom volgde Schaduw blindelings, en had niet door dat hij abrupt was gestopt. Daardoor knalde ze vol op hem. "Schaduw? Wat doe..." haar zin stopte in haar keel. Overal om hen heen stonden katten het aan te staren. "Oh..." Categorie:Blogberichten